


The Wrong World

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Flashpoint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen of the Amazons visits her prisoner before going to war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong World

"I should not be here." Even with her armor off and clad in a simple linen shift, Queen Diana of the Amazons does not look at all vulnerable. She paces angrily, her arms crossed.

Steve Trevor watches her pass by his cell, her graceful movements cut across by the black iron bars between them. "Then why are you?"

"The Atlanteans will attack soon. I can feel it. And I should be longing for the battle, for the chance to kill King Arthur and avenge my mother's death." The queen tucks a strand of waving black hair behind her ear, and Steve feels once again that strange pang flicker across him.

"But you're not." It's a statement, not a question, and her eyes flash upward to meet his. He expects them to be full of defiance and anger, but they are merely...lost. "Tell me, Queen Diana. Have you never felt that this world was somehow...wrong?"

She steps forward and seizes the bars; they creak in her grasp. "Explain yourself," she grates, and now her eyes are angry indeed.

"I can't," Steve says. For the words are absurd, nonsensical. _I have seen you in dreams, spangled with stars like the heavens, and your smile was both wise and merry. I know the perfume of your hair, and the taste of your body._ Impossible. "I just know that this is not what you are meant to be. Not filled with hate and pain. Not you."

Her eyes fill with tears, brimming without falling. "There is no other world," she says. "Only this one."

"I don't believe that," he says. "And I don't think you do, either." He touches her hands, still gripping the bars; beneath his fingers the Amazonian sinews and bones are as unyielding as the iron they grasp. "Diana. My angel."

For a moment, her eyes soften through the tears, and something like hope gleams in them. Then she backs away and the moment is over.

She turns to leave, to go back to her world and her war.

"I wonder," she murmurs, and is gone.

Some time later, he hears the clash of arms and armor as the Amazons and Furies gather in the courtyard outside. He hears Diana's voice raised to exhort them, hears them respond with cheers. They will follow her into death, because she is their Queen.

Steve Trevor knows that he will follow her beyond death itself, because she is so much more.


End file.
